1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed towards an instrument for use in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an obturator or dilating member for use with a surgical portal or access assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Generally, endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures are performed through surgical access devices that include narrow tubular sleeves or cannulas in an insufflated workspace inserted percutaneously into a patient through a small incision, puncture, or access point.
Initially, the incision or access point created in the tissue is very small so as to minimize both tissue trauma and the invasive nature of the procedure. However, to facilitate the insertion of the access device into the patient's tissue, it is often necessary to enlarge or dilate the access point using a surgical instrument such as an obturator, stylet, or trocar. Given the design of known surgical instrument tips, substantial force may be required to insert the instrument through the access point and thereby dilate the opening, potentially resulting in damage or trauma to the tissue surrounding the access point as well as to the internal surgical site. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a surgical instrument that includes an improved tip which facilitates the dilation of a percutaneous access point and curtails the risk of tissue damage.